1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image forming apparatuses and image forming methods, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, in which a delivery instruction description can be maintained by corresponding to a document (image data) that is to be a delivery subject, and a delivery process can be realized so that a user using a client PC simply indicates the delivery instruction description and the delivery instruction description shared regardless of a delivery instruction type can be reused.
Moreover, the present invention generally relates to information processing apparatuses, and more particularly, an information processing apparatus that a user can have a delivery apparatus deliver data by simply indicating the delivery instruction description.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a case of using a printer function of an image forming apparatus from a client PC (Personal Computer) connected to the image forming apparatus through a network, a desired print is conducted by indicating a document to print out, setting a process method (options) of the desired print, and then executing a printing process.
In order not to concentrate print instructions to a predetermined image forming apparatus (for example, a printer unit) connected to the network, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-117737 discloses a technology in that a ticket showing a use authority is issued by the image forming apparatus itself. Accordingly, the printer function can be effectively used.
Moreover, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-244936 discloses a technology in that by using a ticket indicating an area where to print out through the network, a document desired to print out can be printed out at a nearest print station to the area where to print the document out.
Furthermore, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2003-330896 discloses a technology in that by using a ticket for a user authentication, an information delivery can be controlled so that the information delivery can be safely conducted from a server apparatus connected to a network.
According to the above-described technologies, a process instruction conducted from a plurality of client PCs through the network can be controlled under a predetermined condition.
Recently, the image forming apparatus capable of connecting to the network has been developed so as to image data by various image forming processes and various communication means.
However, in the above-described conventional technologies, since there is no function to manage options set by a user by corresponding to the document, which is to be a process subject, the user is required to set the options for each process.
For example, if a user sets an option to deliver a document (image data) read in or received through the network by a fax transmission using a fax function, and the user attempts to deliver the document by an electronic mail (hereinafter, simply called e-mail) transmission using an e-mail function of the image forming apparatus after the fax transmission is conducted, the user is required to separately set the options to conduct the e-mail transmission, and instruct the e-mail transmission to the image forming apparatus.
In a case of the same document, if the user attempts to deliver the same document by the e-mail transmission by using the settings (delivery instruction description) of the options set when the fax transmission is conducted, the user is required to set the options from the beginning, again.